Um natal em família
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Paródia com “Toma Lá dá Cá!” Duas famílias vizinhas do mesmo condomínio, ex-esposas e ex-maridos, filhos em comum. No que essa confusão toda vai dar? Jana, Skate, Jate, Sana.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, essa fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Humor/Paródia.

Censura: T.

Sinopse: Paródia com "Toma Lá dá Cá!" Duas famílias vizinhas do mesmo condomínio, ex-esposas e ex-maridos, filhos em comum. No que essa confusão toda vai dar? Jana, Skate, Jate, Sana.

**Um Natal em Família**

**Prólogo**

**Jack e Ana**

Jack Shephard e Ana-Lucia Cortez se conheceram na véspera de natal do ano de 1988, ela se mudara para a casa vizinha à dele em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Naquela noite ele a encontrou sozinha em frente a casa dela, usando um lindo vestido azul e chorando lágrimas amargas.

Atencioso, Jack perguntou à vizinha o que acontecera. No início, ela hesitou em responder, mas logo depois se abriu com ele dizendo que declarara seus sentimentos para um rapaz a quem amava e ele debochou dela chamando-a de gorda e bochechuda.

Ele parou para observá-la, sim era verdade. Sua vizinha estava acima do peso e as bochechas se destacavam, mas tinha lindos olhos negros e um belo sorriso. Isso bastava para ele. Começaram a namorar na mesma semana e a cada dia descobriam mais e mais afinidades entre eles.

Com o passar dos anos, Ana-Lucia cresceu e desabrochou. A gordura acumulada transformou-se em curvas generosas pelo corpo inteiro e as bochechas ficaram no lugar certo, Jack sentia-se um cara de sorte por saber esperar. A amava, levou-a ao baile de Formatura da escola, tiveram sua primeira noite de amor neste dia. Depois disso noivaram e fizeram faculdades completamente diferentes. Jack seguiu a carreira do pai, tornou-se médico e Ana-Lucia seguiu a carreira de sua mãe entrando para a polícia.

Casaram-se logo após o término de suas faculdades e tudo ficou maravilhoso. A vida deles era perfeita, tudo planejado minuciosamente. Quando se casaram já tinham onde morar, a mobília da casa e seus respectivos empregos. Ana esperou dois anos para engravidar e ao final do plano estipulado por ela mesma teve Maria Luísa, a menina dos olhos de seu pai. Tirou uma licença de dois anos para se dedicar exclusivamente à pequena e foi aí que os problemas começaram. Ana-Lucia estava sempre presente para a filha, mas Jack não. Dedicava-se exaustivamente ao trabalho no hospital e nunca tinha tempo para sua família, isso irritava Ana demais. Ela estava cansada de tantos planos, queria momentos de loucura e Jack só sabia agir organizadamente, o relacionamento tornou-se frio e distante.

O casamento ainda se arrastou por alguns anos, mas quando Maria Luísa completou seis aninhos, o divórcio foi inevitável, Ana-Lucia estava cansada de dormir e acordar sozinha. Jack quando não estava de plantão no hospital, preferia dormir no sofá. Divorciaram-se. Ele lamentou apenas que o divórcio fosse afastá-lo ainda mais de sua garotinha. Mas a separação, como era de se esperar, foi prevista, organizada e amigável e o casal optou pela guarda conjunta da filha, sem problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sawyer e Kate**

James Sawyer e Katherine Austen conheceram-se na véspera de natal do ano de 2001 em Talahasee no Teneesee. Já era quase meia noite e Kate como todos os anos estava atrasada para a ceia de natal com seus pais. Parou em um posto de gasolina para encher o tanque e iria aproveitar para ir ao banheiro, estava desesperadamente apertada. No entanto, quando desceu do carro, seu vestido vermelho de tecido fino prendeu na porta e na tentativa de tirá-lo o pano desfiou e ela ficou quase só de calcinha no posto.

Recompondo-se, ela pediu ao frentista que enchesse o tanque enquanto ela ia ao banheiro, mas quando voltou não notou que o pano do vestido tinha desfiado ainda mais deixando-a com as nádegas à mostra, exibindo a minúscula tanga fio dental vermelha que ela tinha comprado para agradar ao namorado Tom. O frentista diante de tão lasciva visão, não se conteve e perguntou:

- Já enchi o tanque madame, agora a senhora vai querer que eu troque o óleo?

Kate voltou-se para o desconhecido e se deu conta de que estava seminua. Mas não sentiu vergonha, o que sentiu foi uma coisa bem diferente, mas perfeitamente explicável. O tal frentista era lindo, um daqueles caubóis de parar o trânsito, loiro, forte, musculoso, suado e cheio de amor pra dar. Kate estava atrasada, mas não se importou em se atracar com o frentista, que ela só soube que se chamava Sawyer porque estava escrito no avental do uniforme sujo de óleo que ele usava. Transaram nos fundos da loja de conveniência do posto até que não agüentassem mais.

Sexualmente satisfeita Kate colocou uma máscara de madeira e foi jantar com sua família. Algumas semanas depois suas regras atrasaram e ela começou a sentir estranhos enjôos. O pobre Tom ficou muito empolgado com a possibilidade de ser pai e Kate não conseguiu mentir para ele, contou tudo sobre sua aventura com o frentista loiro no posto de gasolina. Tom ficou arrasado, pediu a aliança de volta, era uma herança de família e disse que não queria vê-la nunca mais.

Kate fez o teste de gravidez, deu positivo. Sem saber o que fazer voltou ao posto de gasolina e conversou com o frentista. Sawyer nem pensou duas vezes, se ajoelhou diante dela e a pediu em casamento. Duas semanas depois noivaram oficialmente e em um mês já estavam casados.

O início do casamento foi às mil maravilhas, Sawyer era um homem vigoroso, sempre disposto a satisfazê-la na cama e em qualquer outra lugar onde pudessem se escorar, Kate vivia suspirando pelos cantos. Porém, a coisa começou a desandar quando Sawyer mostrou não se importar em arranjar outro emprego para melhorar as finanças da família. Kate tinha dado à luz a James Jr. e o menino, como todas as crianças, precisava de muitas coisas. Fraldas, leite, remédios. Seu pai parecia não se importar com nada, só com sexo, cerveja e futebol. Nem casa para morar eles tinham, moravam com os pais dela desde que haviam se casado e Sawyer não estava nem aí para arranjar outro lugar para viverem.

Kate teve que arranjar mais um emprego além do que já tinha e deixava James com sua mãe. Mas ela odiava essa situação e um dia quando chegou em seu quarto e encontrou Sawyer caindo de bêbado assistindo a uma fita pornô, pediu o divórcio. Ele chorou, implorando que ela mudasse de idéia, que ele a amava mais do que tudo. Mas Kate foi irredutível e exigiu o divórcio até que Sawyer resolvesse dá-lo.

Mas a briga não parou por aí. Os dois entraram no tribunal dispostos a reclamarem por tudo, por James, pela moto que tinham comprado juntos e até pelo cachorro que Kate adorava, mas Sawyer alegava não poder viver sem ele porque era seu melhor amigo. No final das contas, Kate ficou com a guarda de James e a moto e Sawyer com o cachorro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A vida era assim, o amor é fulgás, passageiro, passaram a crer os quatro personagens desta história, por motivos diferentes é claro. Ana-Lucia, apesar de seu trabalho exaustivo na polícia e dos cuidados que tinha com sua filha que a mantinham ocupada, sentia muito a falta de alguém. Os anos que passara casada com Jack serviram apenas para alimentar seu desejo de encontrar um homem insaciável e vigoroso que a satisfizesse todas as noites, amando-a, enchendo-a de prazer incansavelmente.

Jack, por sua vez, mesmo passando horas em plantões cansativos no hospital, sonhava em encontrar sua alma gêmea. Uma mulher doce e batalhadora que compreendesse sua responsabilidade enquanto médico e o enchesse de carinhos. Que gostasse de organização e planejamento como ele.

Já Sawyer queria apenas uma mulher bonita e voluptuosa, cheia de energia, que estivesse sempre disposta a rolar na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar com ele e que fosse durona o bastante para fazê-lo assumir suas responsabilidades quando estivesse passando dos limites. Kate, por fim, queria um homem sério, de preferência um médico ou um advogado, que tivesse muito o que fazer, mas que nos finais de semana a levasse para jantar e jogasse futebol com James aos domingos.

Nenhum dos quatro acreditava que seu desejo pudesse se tornar realidade até a véspera de natal de 2005. Nessa noite, Jack resolveu que passaria o natal no hospital, sendo útil, cuidando de seus pacientes. Almoçou com Maria Luísa, comprou-lhe muitos presentes e depois a levou para a casa da mãe. Feito isso, se encaminhou para o hospital e lá ficou trabalhando.

Ana-Lucia queria um natal diferente, deixou a filha aos cuidados da avó e pegou a estrada para San Diego, ia para uma festa na casa de uma amiga. Sawyer passou a antevéspera de natal brigando com Kate para ver quem passaria os feriados com James Jr., depois de muita discussão, ficou acertado que ele ficaria com o filho somente no ano novo, pois Kate queria que ele participasse da tradicional ceia de natal da família Austen.

Uma vez que não ficaria com o filho, Sawyer resolveu aceitar o convite para uma festa na casa de uma prima distante em San Diego, que mal faria encher a cara a noite toda, dançar e até quem sabe arranjar uma garota para beijar à meia-noite? Ele não tinha nada a perder.

Kate, como sempre, atrasou-se para a ceia de natal com sua família. Pegou um engarrafamento na avenida principal e teve que parar em um restaurante porque o pequeno James, no auge de seus quatro anos precisava com urgência usar o banheiro.

- Não dá pra segurar só um pouquinho, baby?- Kate indagou esperançosa para o garotinho, mas o menino balançou as madeixas louras veementemente.

- Quero fazer pipi, mamãe!

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate parando o carro em uma loja de conveniência. – Nisso esse menino puxou pra mim, tem a bexiga frouxa igual à da mãe, da última vez que fiquei apertada desse jeito me dei muito mal.

- O que você disse, mamãe?- indagou o garotinho colocando a mão entre as perninhas roliças, tamanha sua aflição.

- Nada querido, nessa loja deve ter um banheiro.

Kate desceu do carro, deu a volta e tirou seu filho da cadeirinha, segurando na mão dele e entrando na loja. Perguntou ao balconista onde ficava o banheiro. Entrou com James no banheiro feminino e levou-o à cabine destinada às crianças. Depois que o garoto estava aliviado, Kate disse a ele:

- Meu gordinho, agora espera aqui fora um instantinho enquanto a mamãe vai fazer xixi, tá bom? Não se mexa do lugar!

James balançou a cabeça assentindo. Kate entrou em uma cabine e o menino olhou o espaço ao seu redor. Lembrou-se de que não lavara as mãos e resolveu executar tal tarefa, sozinho. Escalou a pia usando o cesto de lixo como apoio e tentou abrir a torneira. No entanto, o mármore estava escorregadio e o menino se estabacou no chão. Gritou e chorou no mesmo instante.

Kate saiu da cabine alarmada e correu até o filho.

- Ai meu amor, o que aconteceu?- tentou levantá-lo do chão, mas o menino gritou de dor. Uma funcionária da loja de conveniência veio acudi-la.

- Parece que ele quebrou o braço, senhora.- disse ela com pesar.

- Ai não, não, não!- Kate acalentava o filho junto ao peito. – O que eu vou fazer?

- O St. Sebastian fica a duas quadras daqui senhora, pode levar seu filho na emergência.

Kate concordou com a funcionária, principalmente porque James não parava de chorar. Correu de volta para o carro com o menino no colo, arrumou-o como pôde na cadeirinha e partiu para o hospital St. Sebastian ultrapassando dois sinais vermelhos. Quando chegou lá, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, completamente torto e adentrou a emergência do hospital ultrapassando a recepção em direção à enfermaria de atendimento com James nos braços sem nem ao menos conversar com a recepcionista.

- Hey senhora, senhora!- ficou chamando a mulher, mas Kate a ignorou e seguiu em frente.

- Onde é que está o médico?- Kate indagou quando adentrou a enfermaria.

Uma jovem enfermeira a atendeu.

- O Dr. Shephard está no segundo andar verificando um paciente. O que houve senhora?

- Meu filho caiu e quebrou o braço.- esclareceu Kate, muito aflita.

A enfermeira ajudou a colocar James em uma cama. Nesse exato momento, o Dr. Shephard entrou na enfermaria, seus olhos pousaram no garoto que chorava e sem nem ao menos olhar para Kate, começou a examinar o menino. Kate, porém, ao vê-lo entrar e ansiosa para que o filho fosse atendido de imediato, voltou-se para Jack antes que ele pudesse chegar perto de James e colidiu com ele à porta da enfermaria.

- Me desculpe doutor, eu...

- Com licença, por favor!- ele pediu um pouco ríspido e se aproximou de James. - O que foi, campeão? O que aconteceu?

- Eu caí!- choramingou o menino.

Jack tocou o braço dele de várias maneiras.

- Está deslocado!- ele voltou-se para Kate. – A senhora é a mãe dele?

Kate assentiu.

- Como foi isso?

- Ele escalou a pia do banheiro e caiu lá de cima.- respondeu ela.

- E onde a senhora estava quando isso aconteceu?

- A alguns passos dele, doutor.- disse ela indignada. – O senhor está insinuando que não sei cuidar do meu filho?

- Não estou dizendo isso senhora, só estou averiguando, vai ter de segurá-lo para que eu possa pôr o braço dele no lugar.

- Isso vai doer muito?- ela questionou.

- Sinto dizer que sim, então é melhor que seja rápido.

Kate segurou James e o abraçou dizendo palavras de conforto enquanto Jack se empenhava na tarefa de pôr o braço do menino no lugar. Quando conseguiu, James gritou e esperneou se agarrando à mãe, enquanto lágrimas molhavam o belo rosto de Kate.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, senhora. Agora eu vou apoiar o braço dele numa tipóia.

Mas Kate não parou de chorar, chorava quase tanto quanto seu filho. Jack ficou intrigado. Pediu à enfermeira que desse um pirulito a James na enfermaria e chamou Kate para tomar um café na lanchonete do hospital.

- Eu sou Jack Shephard, a senhora é...?- indagou.

- Eu sou Kate Sawyer, ah, quer dizer fui Kate Sawyer, me separei e agora eu sou Kate Austen de novo, ah deixa pra lá!- ela respondeu confusa.

Jack sorriu: - Muito prazer Kate. Está atrasada para a ceia de natal?

- Está na cara né?- ela inquiriu. – Olha, eu não preciso de todo esse sarcasmo não doutor, a minha vida já é ruim o suficiente. Eu me divorciei há algum tempo e estou prestes a ficar desempregada porque não tenho com quem deixar o meu filho e o meu chefe não quer mais saber de desculpas, além disso o aluguel vai vencer e eu não tenho como pagar e também não tenho como pagar seus serviços, o plano de saúde do James tá atrasado!- ela falava atropelando as próprias palavras.

- Acalme-se Kate.- disse Jack com a voz aveludada, sorrindo para ela.

O jeito doce como ele falou com ela a deixou ainda mais nervosa e sem perceber Kate derramou todo o conteúdo do seu copinho de café nas calças brancas dele.

- Ai!- Jack queixou-se quando o líquido quente tocou sua pele.

- Ai, meu Deus, ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate desesperada, pegando um monte de lenços de papel no porta-lenços em cima da mesa e tentando limpar a calça dele, mas no desespero suas mãos roçaram uma parte muito íntima do doutor.

Jack olhou para ela de maneira estranha e Kate afastou-se morrendo de vergonha.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis tocar o seu...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.- respondeu Jack. – A senhora é um desastre ambulante e eu estou adorando tudo isso!

Kate começou a rir limpando as lágrimas e Jack a acompanhou.

- Você deve me achar patética não é? Por estar chorando, te contando essas coisas sobre a minha vida e cometendo todas essas mancadas com você.

- Não.- falou Jack meneando a cabeça. – Eu não posso considerar você patética porque eu mesmo sou patético! Eu tenho uma filha de seis anos e também estou separado há pouco tempo. Eu poderia estar com ela agora, mas acabei me refugiando aqui no hospital onde eu sinto que sou mais útil!

- Eu não acredito que você não seja considerado útil na sua família! Acho que está equivocado, um homem como você, tão seguro de si quando cuidou do meu filho...

- Eu sou médico, essa é a minha função.

- Oh não, você é mais do que isso.- Kate deixou escapar. – Você me parece um bom homem.

Kate mal terminou de dizer aquelas e foi tomada de surpresa quando o médico cobriu sua boca com a dele num beijo lento e sensual. Ela fechou os olhos, o beijo durou alguns segundos até que se afastaram para retomar o fôlego.

- Eu...me desculpe.- disse Jack. – Não sei o que deu em mim...

Nem Kate sabia, aliás, ela nunca se preocupava em perguntar esse tipo de coisa à ela mesma quando acontecia, só sabia que precisava beijar aquele homem e foi o que fez, cortando as desculpas dele. O segundo beijo foi mais intenso, frenético. De repente, escutaram um pigarro atrás deles. Separaram-se de imediato. Era a enfermeira com James no colo lembrando-os silenciosamente que estavam em um hospital.

Embaraçada, Kate disse:

- Você disse que ia passar o natal no hospital, então, gostaria de vir cear com a minha família após seu plantão?

Aquilo era loucura, Jack jamais agira por impulso antes. Mas o jeito espontâneo e desastrado daquela mulher o cativaram por completo, e a única resposta que saiu de seus lábios foi:

- Sim, seria ótimo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia chegou cedo à festa tradicional de natal de sua amiga Libby em San Diego. Apesar da animação dos convidados ela estava entediada, sentada em um canto tomando tequila e tônica. Ao vê-la com ar de tédio, Libby parou de dançar com seu namorado Hurley e foi falar com a amiga.

- O que foi Lulu? Por que essa carinha? A festa não está legal?

- Sua festa está ótima Libby, o problema é comigo. Estou decepcionada comigo mesma. Hoje eu sou uma mulher livre para fazer o que eu quiser e simplesmente não consigo me libertar da minha vida planejada e cheia de regras para tentar fazer algo bem louco!

- Ai amiga, eu sei do que você está precisando.

- Sabe?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Aham.- respondeu Libby. – De uma noite de luxúria.

- Como é que é?

- Isso o que ouviu e parece que você está com sorte. Meu primo James acaba de chegar á festa.

Foi instantâneo, Ana-Lucia bateu os olhos nele e seu corpo inteiro se encheu de calor. Tudo bem que já havia tomado muitos drinks desde o início da festa, mas aquele homem era um presente dos céus para o seu tédio.

Com um jeito desinibido que até aquela noite Ana-Lucia jamais pensou que fosse capaz, aproximou-se do moço e ofereceu-lhe uma bebida. Ele se apresentou como Sawyer, apesar de Libby ter dito que ele se chamava James. Ana gostou do codinome Sawyer, era másculo, sensual. Tomaram alguns drinks juntos e não demorou muito estavam aos beijos na festa. Quando percebeu Ana estava em uma cama seminua com Sawyer entre suas coxas, roçando seu corpo. Só teve tempo de perguntar:

- Você tem preservativo?

- Oh yeah, baby, eu tenho o que você quiser!

Meia-hora depois Ana-Lucia chegou à conclusão de que encontrara o homem de sua vida. O mesmo aconteceu com Kate. Ela levou Jack para jantar com sua família e de pronto ele foi aprovado pelos Austen. Comportou-se exatamente da maneira que Kate considerava que um homem deveria fazer, o oposto de James. Conversou com seus pais amigavelmente, contou piadas sem graça, tocou piano e leu para James dormir. Kate estava vivendo um sonho e não queria acordar mais.

Depois da noite de natal eles começaram a namorar. Jack estava encantado com Kate, ela era tudo o que ele esperava de uma mulher, carinhosa, paciente e compreensiva. Sawyer por sua vez, estava extasiado com Ana-Lucia. Ela era louca, fogosa, sempre disposta a tudo com ele. Estava completamente apaixonado e mesmo sem um tostão furado no bolso pediu-a em casamento, Ana aceitou, não se importava em sustentá-lo desde que ele esquentasse sua cama todas as noites.

Jack também pediu Kate em casamento fazendo-a a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tudo estava perfeito para ambos os casais, os problemas só começaram quando coincidentemente decidiram por força do destino comprar apartamentos no mesmo promissor condomínio, o Dharma Village.

E a forma como descobriram que isso aconteceu, também foi bastante peculiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era a primeira noite que dormiam no apartamento, Jack estava muito empolgado. Acordou cedo, beijou sua esposa ainda na cama, tomou um banho e foi buscar o jornal à porta do apartamento, gostava de ver as notícias do dia antes de ir trabalhar.

Sawyer também acordou cedo, mas não porque gostasse de fazê-lo e sim porque Maria Luísa, a filha de sua nova esposa passara a noite inteira alegando que tinham monstros em seu quarto tirando-lhe todo o sono. Gostava da menina, mas ela era muito frágil e mimada, deveria ter puxado ao pai, era a única explicação. Irritado porque Ana-Lucia trouxera a pequena para dormir na cama com eles, resolveu ir até a porta checar se já tinham trazido o jornal.

Pegou um susto quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deu de cara com o ex-marido de Ana-Lucia. Jack também se assustou ao ver o ex-marido de Jack diante de si, ambos exclamaram em uníssono:

- Você!!!!!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Dois anos depois

Dezembro de 2007, faltando alguns dias para o Natal.

**Los Angeles, Califórnia**

Jack chegou cedo do trabalho naquela tarde de dezembro. Queria fazer uma surpresa para Kate, pois ela sempre reclamava que ele trabalhava demais e não dava atenção para ela. As reclamações de Kate não eram como as de sua ex-esposa Ana-Lucia, que em sua opinião era capaz de ser intragável quando queria. Kate era mais delicada e sabia fazer reclamações fazendo uso de indiretas.

Por isso, como bom marido que era tirou uma licença de alguns dias do hospital para ficar com sua linda esposa e participar ativamente dos preparativos para os festejos de fim de ano. Estava sorrindo sozinho só de imaginar o quanto ela ficaria feliz em saber disso e em como iria recompensá-lo.

Pegou o elevador no Dharma Village e cumprimentou Sayid, o iraquiano que morava no quinto andar. Excelente pessoa, muito prestativo, o que estragava era sua dondoca e fofoqueira esposa, Shannon que estava sempre arranjando confusão no prédio. Ao chegar ao quarto andar, Jack se despediu de Sayid e se dirigiu para o seu apartamento de número quarenta e dois.

Estava carregado de sacolas do supermercado, havia passado lá depois que saíra do hospital e comprado um monte de guloseimas para comer com a esposa, inclusive morango, a fruta preferida dela.

Pousou as compras no chão e girou a chave na fechadura assobiando. Quando entrou em casa, percebeu que seu enteado, James Júnior não estava no apartamento. Deveria estar no apartamento da frente onde morava sua ex-mulher Ana-Lucia e sua filha Malu por ironia do destino. Poderia considerar isso uma coisa boa, pois estava perto de sua filha o tempo inteiro, mas tinha que agüentar o marido mala sem alça de Ana, que por coincidência era o ex-marido de Kate.

Colocou as sacolas sobre a mesa da sala de estar e dirigiu-se para a cozinha ao escutar a voz de Kate. Caminhou para lá na ponta dos pés disposto a fazer uma surpresa, porém estancou no lugar ao ouvir uma voz masculina conversando com ela.

- Sardenta, você tem que relaxar, se ficar fazendo esse escândalo todo não vai entrar!

- Ah Sawyer, droga, eu quero que esse negócio entre de uma vez, já estou sem paciência.

- Peraí que tá entrando!

Jack arregalou os olhos, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo em sua cozinha?

- Ai meu Deus, entrou!- exclamou Kate.

- Eu não te disse?- retrucou Sawyer.

- Mas é que é muito grande e...

Jack entrou na cozinha nesse exato momento. Kate abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo e se atirou em seus braços.

- Oi meu amor, não acredito que você está aqui!

- Hey, doutor!- cumprimentou Sawyer saindo debaixo da pia, todo suado, sem camisa e segurando uma enorme e grossa vara de metal.

- O que você estava fazendo?- inquiriu Jack, mal- humorado.

- Estava consertando o triturador oras, estava entupido e eu não agüentava mais a Danielle reclamando lá em casa do triturador de vocês. Por isso, como eu estava desocupado me ofereci para consertar.

- Sawyer, você está sempre desocupado.- disse Jack.

- Amor não seja grosseiro com ele.- pediu Kate. – Ele acaba de nos fazer um favor.

- Deixa sardenta.- falou Sawyer. – O Jack ainda não entendeu que mulher também precisa de assistência em casa senão perde pra concorrência.

- Como é que é?

- Sawyer vai embora, obrigada por consertar o triturador.

Sawyer deu um sorriso cínico e foi embora do apartamento. Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Já disse a você que não gosto que fique sozinha com o Sawyer aqui no apartamento.

- Ai meu amor, para de bobagem! Está com ciúmes? Fui eu quem largou o Sawyer se esqueceu? Porque ele só serve para duas coisas, consertar o triturador e...- Kate hesitou.

- E o quê?- indagou Jack.

- E consertar o triturador, e consertar o triturador...

- Tá bom, eu já entendi!- reclamou Jack indo para o quarto. Kate o seguiu.

- Ai meu amor não fica zangado, tô tão feliz que você está aqui!- ela falou com a voz dengosa.

Jack pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.- Kate engatinhou pela cama na frente dele, sensualmente, estava usando apenas uma camiseta e um short jeans curto.

Jack suspirou e disse, afrouxando a gravata:

- È bom ver você tão empolgada, princesa, pois eu acabo de tirar alguns dias de férias só pra ficar com você...na cama...

Kate deu um gritinho de satisfação e pulou no colo dele, prendendo suas pernas em volta da cintura de Jack.

- Você me ama, baby?- Jack indagou.

- Oh sim, eu amo, meu médico gostosão, me examina todinha...

Jack se jogou com ela na cama e pegou um susto quando viu James Jr. sair lá de baixo com uma expressão estranha. Kate se afastou de Jack imediatamente.

- Oi meu filho, o que você estava fazendo embaixo da cama? Fala pra mamãe!

- Eu estava me escondendo dos meus inimigos.- respondeu o garoto de seis anos.

- Inconveniente como o pai.- praguejou Jack, baixinho.

Kate olhou feio para ele e em seguida voltou-se novamente para o filho.

- Meu amorzinho por que não vai brincar em outro lugar, hã?

- È.- concordou Jack. – Por que não faz uma guerra bem divertida na casa do seu pai, aposto que ele iria adorar.

O menino sorriu para Jack mostrando a janelinha que se formara em sua boca porque ele tinha perdido um dente há dois dias.

- È uma boa idéia, Jack.- disse James.

- Sim, é uma boa idéia.- repetiu Jack. – Que tal se você usar a espuma de barbear do seu pai como uma granada?

- Yeahhh!- exclamou James e saiu correndo do quarto.

- Jack!- brigou Kate. – Não devia falar essas coisas para ele, Sawyer vai ficar furioso se ele fizer isso.

- E onde estaria a diversão se ele não ficasse zangado?- replicou Jack puxando-a para seu colo novamente.

Kate sorriu e eles se beijaram ardentemente, porém ela interrompeu o beijo quando estava no melhor.

- Ah Jack, acabo de lembrar que marquei hora com a Rose, preciso fazer as unhas.

- Não precisa não.- disse Jack frustrado.

- Preciso sim.- ela se levantou da cama.

- Então eu faço as suas unhas. Te dou banho, faço o que você quiser, baby.

- Sua proposta é tentadora meu amor, mas eu realmente preciso ir!

- Òtimo!- exclamou Jack, irônico. – Então vou ficar trabalhando em meu novo artigo médico até você voltar.

- Trabalhando? Mas Jack, você não disse que tirou uma semana de férias?

- Pra ficar com você.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas devia usar um pouco desse tempo para se distrair com outras coisas também, dar uma volta. Há quanto tempo você não vai ao starbucks, senta em uma mesa sozinho, lê o jornal?

- Não quero ir pro starbucks, quero fazer amor com você...

- Eu também quero. Mas você sabe que se a gente começar agora, James pode nos interromper, o garoto é hiper-ativo, não tem jeito. Vamos deixar para a noite e prepare-se Shephard porque eu serei uma leoa na cama.- ela fez um gesto com as mãos imitando garras e fazendo caras e bocas para Jack.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Está bem, vá fazer suas unhas. Eu vou dar uma volta e me distrair até à noite. Te amo.

- Eu também te amo.- respondeu Kate dando um selinho nos lábios de Jack e deixando o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava tentando assistir a um filme policial na tv, mas não estava conseguindo porque sua enteada estava ouvindo pela trilhionésima vez naquele dia a música "Hips don't lie" da cantora Shakira.

- Hey, Malu! Abaixa esse som, vai acordar sua irmã.- ele pediu para a menina de oito anos, preocupado que sua filha mais nova, a pequena Robin de cinco meses despertasse depois de todo o trabalho que ele tivera para fazer a menina dormir.

Mas ela não fez caso dele.

- Maria Luísa, abaixa esse som.- ele pediu mais alto e nada da menina obedecê-lo. Bufando de raiva, ele levantou-se do sofá e foi até ela, puxando o som da tomada.

A menina o fitou com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados repletos de raiva.

- Eu odeio você!- gritou, e em seguida falou um monte de xingamentos em espanhol que tinha aprendido com sua avó materna.

- Não tem problema, pode xingar todas as gerações da minha família em espanhol, não estou entendendo nada mesmo.

Voltou para o sofá e se concentrou no filme novamente, no entanto, a campainha tocou e ele revirou os olhos, chateado por ter que se levantar. Abriu a porta com preguiça, mas animou-se ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

- Hey!- disse ele galante, cumprimentando Nikki, a vizinha safada e voluptuosa do 43 que há duas semanas estava dando em cima dele direto.

- Hey, vizinho! Será que você teria uma ou duas xícaras de açúcar para me emprestar?

- Até um quilo inteiro, doçura. Entra aqui!

Nikki o media da cabeça aos pés, Sawyer era um espetáculo e ela estava louca para dar o bote, sabia que a esposa dele era policial e passava a maior parte do tempo fora de casa.

Sawyer entrou na cozinha seguido por Nikki, encheu uma caneca com açúcar e estendeu para ela que aproveitou para segurar-lhe a mão de um jeito sensual.

- Obrigada, vizinho.

- Por nada, vizinha!

Ela colocou a xícara de açúcar sobre a mesa.

- Eu posso pedir sua opinião numa coisa, vizinho?

- Peça, vizinha.

Nikki ergueu a camiseta mostrando sua barriga sarada.

- O que achou do piercing que eu coloquei, ficou legal?

Sawyer babou ante a visão daquele corpo perfeito.

- Eu acho que ficou lindo.

- Meu namorado Paulo não gostou, ele é tão chato às vezes.

Nikki se aproximou mais de Sawyer que arfou. Porém, nesse exato momento eles escutaram o inacreditável barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada na direção deles. Voltaram-se assustados para ver Ana-Lucia vestida com seu uniforme de policial e segurando uma pistola 9 mm.

- Ah desculpem, achei que minha arma estivesse travada.

Sawyer engoliu em seco e disfarçou.

- Oi amor, chegou cedo hoje!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate fazia as unhas no primeiro andar no apartamento de Rose. Ela e a manicure conversavam animadamente.

- Você está me parecendo tão feliz hoje, Kate.

- E estou. Jack tirou uma semana de folga pra ficar comigo.

- Mas isso é ótimo meu bem, passar o natal em família é a coisa mais importante que existe. Eu mesma estou torcendo para que o Bernard consiga uma folga no trabalho para ficar comigo no natal, mas o serviço militar é imprevisível, você sabe.

A campainha tocou. Rose pediu licença e foi abrir. Juliet, a síndica do Dharma Village foi logo entrando sem pedir licença e disse:

- Kate, é com você mesma que eu quero falar!

- Ai, era só o que me faltava.- resmungou Kate, odiava Juliet.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

"Perua oxigenada", "Barbie Paraguaia", "Sharon Stone depois de um enfarte", entre outros adjetivos foram as palavras que passaram pela cabeça de Kate quando Juliet Burke, a síndica do Dharma Village a procurou no apartamento de Rose.

- Sim, o que você quer, oh digníssima síndica?- questionou Kate, fazendo deboche.

Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente, e disse:

- Olha Kate, eu vim aqui em missão de paz dessa vez.

- Nãoooo!- inquiriu Kate. – Será um milagre de natal? Você em missão de paz?

- Isso mesmo, querida. Passei no seu apartamento e o seu lindo e prestativo marido disse que estaria aqui, então resolvi vir falar com você numa boa.

Kate a encarou: - Òtimo! Então me diga logo o que você quer porque eu tenho muito que fazer hoje. Meu lindo e prestativo marido, como você disse, neurocirurgião-chefe do St. Sebastian tirou um bom tempo de folga para estar comigo, portanto seja breve.

Juliet foi direto ao assunto:

- Quero que retire sua candidatura para a "Musa do Natal _Dharma Village_" 2007.

- O quê?- estranhou Kate. – Mas eu nem me...

Rose deu um cutucão com o pé esquerdo na canela de Kate por debaixo da mesa, olhando para ela com uma expressão de "oh sim, você está inscrita, só não contaram pra você ainda!". Entendendo o recado, Kate mudou o discurso.

- E por que eu retiraria minha candidatura, Juliet?

- Simples, porque eu não quero ter que me preocupar com uma concorrente forte como você. Nikki, Shannon, Claire e a coreana do sexto andar não me preocupam, mas você...

- Hum, por que está preocupada comigo? Se acha tão inferior assim?

- Não pense que é pelos seus belos olhos, queridinha. Mas sim porque o seu marido médico é muito influente aqui no condomínio, e eu não quero que os votos sejam influenciados por isso. E então, vai retirar sua candidatura?

Kate pensou por alguns segundos. Morava no _Dharma Village_ há dois anos, desde que se casara com Jack. Sabia que a escolha da musa do natal era uma tradição do condomínio há muito tempo. A candidata deveria apresentar atributos como beleza, simpatia, ser bem quista pelos moradores, solidariedade e aptidões domésticas. Kate não se interessava pelo concurso, absolutamente, mas ela sabia o quanto isso era importante para Juliet, caso contrário, a síndica não teria se dado ao trabalho de ir pedir isso a ela, ainda mais porque Juliet costumava vencer o concurso todos os anos. Portanto, só para deixar a síndica irada, Kate respondeu:

- Esqueça Juliet, eu irei participar do concurso esse ano, e como é a primeira vez que participo, entrei para vencer, então se prepare!

Juliet mostrou-se calma diante da resposta dela, mas insistiu:

- Tem certeza de que deseja uma guerra comigo?

- Pode apostar que sim!- falou Kate, rindo debochadamente.

O rosto de Juliet ficou lívido, mas ela nada disse, apenas deu meia volta e saiu porta afora do apartamento de Rose. Quando a síndica saiu, Rose começou a rir. Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Rose, foi você quem me inscreveu nesse concurso estúpido?

- Oh Kate, não fale assim, menina. È um concurso muito tradicional e sinceramente, tenho certeza que todo mundo não agüenta mais ver a Juliet vencendo.

- Se não agüentam mais, por que continuam votando nela?

- Ela tem seu jeito de conseguir votos. Mas dessa vez, temos uma concorrente à altura.

- Ah não, Rose. Eu estou lisonjeada por me considerar digna de participar do concurso, mas te digo que eu não vou entrar nessa. Eu disse aquilo só para irritar a Juliet.

- Que é isso, Kate! Você vai participar sim!

- Mas Rose, eu não tenho o menor jeito com serviços domésticos e eu sei que a Juliet e as outras mulheres manjam muito disso.

- Não se preocupe com essa parte, querida. Eu vou te ajudar! Como você disse pra Juliet, entrou no concurso para vencer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que essa piranha estava fazendo aqui, Sawyer?- esbravejou Ana-Lucia, muito séria, olhando para o marido, encolhido no sofá, morrendo de medo da ira da esposa. Nikki, a vizinha assanhada já tinha ido embora correndo quando se deparou com Ana-Lucia apontando-lhe uma arma.

- Ela...ela...- gaguejou Sawyer. – Veio...buscar...é...açúcar, meu bem! Foi só isso! Eu só estava oferecendo minha solidariedade à moça.

- Sei!- resmungou ela. – E além da solidariedade, que outra parte estava oferecendo pra ela?

- Nada, meu docinho de coco, meu bombom de chocolate...isso que você está pensando eu só ofereço pra minha esposa linda, minha morena fogosa...

Ana-Lucia começou a relaxar, gostava de ser bajulada pelo marido. Percebendo que o semblante dela estava mais calmo, Sawyer se aproximou dela, solícito. Ana sentou-se no sofá e colocou os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, Sawyer retirou as botas dela, uma por uma e em seguida foi massagear-lhe as costas.

- E como foi o seu dia, meu dengo? Deu muito chute no traseiro dos bandidos?

- Malditos batedores de carteira! Você acredita que teve um idiota que assaltou um casal de velhinhos na minha frente, quando eu e o Marshall paramos no Starbucks para comprar donuts?

- Que coisa absurda!- concordou Sawyer, intensificando a massagem nos ombros dela.

- Sim, e depois prendemos uns viciados aspirando em plena avenida principal! Onde esse mundo vai parar? Aliás, você sabe o Charlie do 38?

- O que tem ele?

- Tô desconfiada que aquele cara é chegado no bagulho!

- Acha mesmo, amor? Pra mim ele só tem cara de doido, nada demais!

- Sei não, cowboy, tem truta ali, e eu vou descobrir ou eu não me chamo Ana-Lucia Cortez Sawyer! Não me colocaram na tropa de elite da Swat por nada!

- È claro que não, docinho!- Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela, Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Hummm, isso é bom, meu amor! Beija mais...

Sawyer começou a beijar e dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço dela.

- E as minhas meninas?

- A Malu tá no quarto "de birra" e a Robin tá dormindo como um anjinho, portanto, se você quiser a gente pode dá "umazinha" no chuveiro agora mesmo.

Ana-Lucia o beijou na boca.

- Então vamos porque que eu tô louca de tesão, caçar bandidos me deixa tarada!

Sawyer a pegou no colo e carregou-a para o banheiro. Chegando no chuveiro, ele começou a despi-la, enquanto eles se beijavam freneticamente, soltando pequenos gemidos de satisfação.

- Ah você é tão gostoso...

- Você que é! Me chama de bandido, gostosa!

Mas de repente, o casal recebeu um balde de água fria quando James Jr. surgiu do nada no banheiro e espirrou nos dois todo o conteúdo do creme de barbear de Sawyer. Assustados, eles gritaram.

- Mas o que é isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia, abotoando depressa a blusa do uniforme de policial.

- È uma granada!- respondeu o menino. – Nosso país está em guerra, e eu estava salvando um soldado que estava sendo atacado.- ele apontou para o pai que estava com o rosto e os cabelos cobertos de espuma de barbear.

- Guerra? Soldado? James, que história é essa?

- Eu estou brincando, papai.- disse o menino, inocente. – O Jack disse que seria uma boa idéia usar o seu creme de barbear como uma granada.

Sawyer revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Jackass! Eu vou te matar!

- Sawyer, deixa pra lá!- disse Ana-Lucia limpando o rosto que também estava sujo de espuma.

- Não, eu não posso deixar pra lá. O Jack vai me pagar, escuta o que eu tô te dizendo. James, meu filho, vem cá, eu tive uma idéia ótima para tornar a sua brincadeira mais divertida, que tal se...- ele começou a dizer e Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele e Jack pareciam duas crianças, um se vingando do outro o tempo todo.

Nesse momento a voz de Shakira irrompeu novamente na sala, seguida do choro desesperado da pequena Robin no quarto.

- Ai meu Deus!- Ana colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Malu, desliga esse som, você acordou a sua irmã!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack se olhava diante do espelho. Há mais de dez minutos estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta: - Eu sou um cara divertido?

Depois que Kate o deixou no quarto, ele tentou fazer como ela dissera. Procurou algo fora do trabalho para fazer, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Descobriu que há muito tempo não fazia idéia dos filmes que passavam nos cinemas, dos livros ou discos que estavam sendo lançados. Também não conseguia pensar para onde iria àquela hora da tarde e o que faria para se divertir.

Olhou para o laptop sobre o criado mudo e o computador parecia ficar mais e mais tentador a cada minuto que passava. Mas ele não se rendeu àquela tentação vil, tinha que terminar seu artigo médico, mas podia se permitir um pouco de lazer. No entanto, o que lhe dava prazer além de trabalhar e estar com Kate? Nada que ele se lembrasse. Sentindo-se frustrado foi para frente do espelho e ficou se perguntando mil vezes se era um cara divertido.

Lembrou-se do fim de seu casamento com Ana-Lucia. Será que ele era mesmo culpado das acusações que ela lhe fizera sobre ser um cara chato, enfadonho, sem nada de novo a oferecer?

- Que nada!- disse ele consigo mesmo. – O problema da Ana-Lucia é que ela é uma ninfomaníaca! Mas e se não for nada disso? E se a Kate enjoar de mim, como a Ana enjoou? Mas eu também não quis mais a Ana, Kate tem mais a ver comigo!

Interrompeu seu monólogo e sorriu para si mesmo diante do espelho. Virou de perfil, sim, era um homem muito atraente, as mulheres babavam por ele, imaginando do que ele seria capaz de fazer na cama. Um neurocirurgião renomado, cheio de amor pra dar, capaz de fazer sua esposa a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ergueu a manga da camisa, para visualizar a tatuagem que havia feito num louco momento da juventude. Sentira-se "o cara" naquele dia. Em que momento da sua vida esse sentimento se perdera? Ana-Lucia também tinha feito uma tatuagem nesse mesmo dia, mas a dela era num lugar um pouco mais ao sul. Que loucura ter se casado com ela, não tinham absolutamente nada a ver. Kate sim era a mulher ideal para ele, e Jack não iria decepcioná-la. Voltaria a ser "o cara" só para ver sua mulher suspirando pelos cantos por causa dele.

Forçou o braço na frente do espelho, exibindo os músculos. Ergueu a camisa e admirou o próprio corpo sarado.

- Oh, _Mon Die_!- exclamou Danielle Rosseau, a empregada francesa dos dois apartamentos, o 41 e o 42. Ela segurava uma vassoura nas mãos e sem querer acabara de provar à Jack o quanto ele ainda mexia com as mulheres. – _Pardón, monsieur_ Jack, eu não sabia que estava aqui!

- Tudo bem, Danielle.- respondeu Jack, um pouco embaraçado, endireitando a camisa.

- Eu vim fazer a faxina do quarto, mas se o senhor quiser eu...

- Danielle, você acha que eu sou um cara enfadonho?

- Enfa...o quê?- perguntou ela.

- Enfadonho, chato, picolé de chuchu e outros adjetivos.

- Bom, _monsieur_ Jack, se me permite a franqueza...

- Olha lá o que você vai dizer.- ele advertiu.

- Eu só acho que o senhor precisa relaxar mais. Está sempre tão sério, e só fala em trabalho...

- Você acha que isso chateia a Kate?

- Bem, _Madame_ Kate fica muito tempo sozinha em casa e...

- E o quê?- ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Danielle notou o que ele tinha entendido.

- Não, longe de mim difamar _Madame_ Kate, eu quis dizer que ela sente sua falta e que o senhor deveria passar mais tempo com ela, mas estar de fato com ela, entende o que eu quero dizer? O senhor precisa esquecer o hospital quando estiver com sua esposa.

Jack pensou um pouco:

- Isso me parece um sábio conselho, _merci_, Danielle.

- Não há de quê!- ela respondeu começando a varrer o quarto. – Sabe_, monsieur_ Jack, isso me lembra um caso que aconteceu lá em Paris.

- Que caso?

- Um sujeito que estava preocupado porque a mulher dele ficava muito tempo sozinha.

- E aí?

- Daí que um dia ele resolveu voltar pra casa mais cedo e passar mais tempo com ela. Daí ele telefonou para casa e um homem estranho atendeu.

- E o que ele fez?

- Eu não sei, nunca me contaram o final da história.

Jack revirou os olhos: - Está bem, Danielle. Com licença, e mais uma vez obrigado pelo conselho.

Kate entrou no apartamento. Viu Jack olhando para a estante de livros médicos com olhos cobiçosos. Kate correu até ele e ficou na frente da estante.

- Ah não, Jack, você não vai ler isso agora. Você disse pra mim que ia tentar se divertir, e então?

- E quem te disse que eu estava procurando um livro médico para ler? Eu estava era procurando os meus óculos escuros porque eu vou sair.

- Mesmo? Vai ao Starbucks como eu sugeri?

- Não, meu amor, eu não tenho a menor idéia para onde eu vou. Sou um homem sem rumo. Vou chamar o Desmond, e o Sawyer e nós vamos sair por aí sem destino.

- O Desmond e o Sawyer?

- E o Hurley também.

- Ah querido, não precisa exagerar. Vá ao Starbucks, tome um café e volte pra assistir um filme com a sua mulherzinha.

- Nada disso, eu estou decidido.- disse ele, encontrando os óculos escuros na estante e ajeitando-os sobre o rosto. – Vou sair por aí porque eu sou "o cara", quero curtir a vida, sem lenço e sem documento e depois volto pra casa, pronto pra te agarrar. _Hasta la vista_,_baby._

Ele deu um longo beijo em Kate, de tirar o fôlego e em seguida saiu porta afora, com ar destemido. Kate ficou pensando consigo mesma que talvez tivesse feito uma bobagem exigindo que ele fosse se divertir sem a companhia dela. Esperava que ele não se metesse em nenhuma encrenca na companhia de Desmond, Sawyer e Hurley.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Jack bateu à porta do apartamento 41 na companhia de Desmond do segundo andar e Hurley do sexto. Os três estavam muito animados e fizeram saudações exageradas quando Sawyer abriu a porta.

- Fala aí Vassourito!- saudou Desmond, batendo de leve no ombro de Sawyer.

- Fala aí, _brotha_!- respondeu Sawyer, sorrindo para Jack e Hurley. – Qual é a boa hoje?

- A "boa" é que nós vamos sair por aí no meu carro sem destino, deixando a vida nos levar porque eu sou "o cara" e sei me divertir.

Sawyer sentiu vontade de rir com aquele comentário, pois Jack era o cara mais certinho que ele conhecia, mas entrou no jogo dele:

- Tá certo Jackass! Então vocês vieram me convidar para passear com vocês no Jackmóvel?

- È isso aí, _dude_!- respondeu Hurley.

Sawyer olhou para trás de si e deu um passo a frente deixando a porta de seu apartamento entreaberta.

- Só tem um problema, patroa chegou cedo hoje!

- Melhor pra você, aí pode pedir pra ela soltar a grana pra gente encher a cara.- disse Desmond dando de ombros.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não, hoje ela tá irritada porque teve muito serviço na polícia, chegou em casa e pegou a Nikki aqui!

Os três fizeram cara de espanto.

- Você é louco _dude_? Todo mundo sabe que a Nikki é a maior safada desse prédio, se a tua mulher pegou ela aqui, estás ferrado!

- Mas não estávamos fazendo nada.- defendeu-se Sawyer.

- Isso porque a sua patroa deve ter chegado bem na hora, né _brotha_?

- Que nada! Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um cara direito. Eu flerto com as minas e tal, mas amo a minha morena, só faço com ela, só quero com ela e só gosto com ela!

- Tá bom, a gente finge que acredita!- falou Jack. – Mas e aí? Fala logo com ela pra gente ir embora!

Sawyer pensou um pouco:

- Tá bom, mas só se você vier comigo pedir pra ela!

- Eu?- questionou Jack.

- È, você Jackass.- afirmou Sawyer. – E fique sabendo que está em dívida comigo, ou pensa que eu não sei que foi você quem deu a idéia pro James Jr. bagunçar no meu banheiro!

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso.- mentiu Jack. – Mas tá bom, vamos lá, eu falo com a Ana!

Ele entrou no apartamento com Sawyer enquanto Desmond e Hurley ficaram esperando do lado de fora. Maria Luísa estava na sala vendo TV e ficou toda contente quando o viu o pai.

- Papai!- ela gritou se atirando nos braços dele.

- Oi, princesinha!- disse Jack, abraçando e beijando a filha que enrolava as perninhas ao redor da cintura dele.

- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

- Não faz muito tempo que eu cheguei.- mentiu Jack, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por não ter ido ver a filha logo que chegou do trabalho.

- Que bom que já chegou, eu estava morrendo de sono, e pensei que ia dormir mais uma noite sem ver você papai.

- Não, querida. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Vai me contar uma história hoje ou veio só me dar meu beijo de boa noite?

Ele olhou para Sawyer que parecia um tanto impaciente para saírem para a farra, mas ele devia isso à Malu, por isso respondeu:

- Mas é claro que vou contar uma história!

Os olhinhos castanho-esverdeados de Maria Luísa, idênticos aos de seu pai brilharam de expectativa e ele seguiu para o quarto da menina com ela no colo. Sawyer deu de ombros e entrou em seu quarto. Ana-Lucia estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas em um travesseiro, amamentando Robin e cantando para a nenê bem baixinho.

Sawyer sorriu amoroso para ela, não mentira para seus parceiros de bar. Podia ser um pilantra que flertava com todas, mas nunca havia traído Ana-Lucia e nem Kate durante todo o tempo em que estivera casado com ela. Era homem de uma mulher só.

- Eu te amo.- ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e continuou cantando para o bebê, até que percebeu que a menina dormira. Entregou-a para o pai e fechou os botões da blusa antes de pegá-la de volta e colocá-la no berço com muito cuidado.

Depois voltou para cama e beijou Sawyer com paixão, acariciando-lhe o peito, a barriga e descendo mais as mãos.

- Opa, minha tigresa, devagar! O Jack está aqui.

Ela se afastou dele.

- Ele veio dar um beijo de boa noite na Maria Luísa?

- Sim, e está contando uma história pra ela.

- Finalmente ele veio, ela andava tão angustiada que eu já estava ficando preocupada. O Jack é tão desligado, e eu não gosto de ver minha filha sofrendo.

- Ele não é desligado, baby, dá um desconto pro cara, ele trabalha muito.

- Eu sei disso, mas a Maria Luísa precisa dele.

Jack pigarreou à entrada entreaberta do quarto.

- Hey, eu posso entrar? Estão vestidos?

- Yeah Jack. – respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Entre!

- Oi Ana, como você está? Tudo bem?

- Eu estou ótima!- respondeu ela. – E a Malu, já dormiu?

- Sim, dormiu no começo da história, ela parecia muito cansada.

- È porque ela não estava dormindo direito nas últimas noites esperando por você, que bom que veio, eu já estava ficando preocupada. A Malu sente a sua falta.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Tirei uma folga para o natal e prometo que vou passar mais tempo com ela.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Não acredito! A Kate te convenceu?

- Na verdade a iniciativa foi minha. Aliás, eu vim convidar o Sawyer para darmos uma volta com os rapazes, tomar uma cerveja, nós não vamos demorar!

- Que rapazes?- ela indagou, séria.

- O Des e o Hurley...- Sawyer respondeu quase gaguejando.

- Não sei não!- respondeu ela. – Não confio nessas companhias.

- Mas confia no seu marido, não confia?- perguntou Jack.

- Deixa amor, deixa, por favor!- pediu Sawyer, implorando.

Ana-Lucia olhou para aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava e resolveu lhe dar um crédito de confiança, afinal Jack estaria com ele, o que poderia dar errado?

- Está bem, pode ir com o Jack! Mas não volte muito tarde, _chico_!

- _Sí, chica_!- ele respondeu beijando-a na boca.

Ela levantou-se da cama e pegou dinheiro em sua bolsa, dando para Sawyer em seguida.

- Juízo por favor, e não chegue muito tarde!

Sawyer a beijou mais uma vez, fez um carinho na filha no berço e saiu com Jack porta afora para encontrar Desmond e Hurley assistindo TV no sofá da sala.

- Cansamos de esperar lá fora!- justificou-se Hurley, Desmond estava até com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

Sawyer os advertiu para que se levantassem antes que Ana-Lucia aparecesse na sala. Os quatro então deixaram o apartamento, empolgados. Jack pensou que essa seria a sua noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah não, mãe, eu não quero escovar os dentes!- berrou James Jr. para Kate, muito malcriado.

- Ah, mas vai escovar os dentes sim!- afirmou Kate colocando o menino nos ombros e o levando pra o banheiro onde pôs pasta na escova e enfiou as cerdas na boca do filho, escovando os dentes dele à força enquanto James se debatia.

A campainha tocou e Danielle foi atender, já tinha terminado o seu serviço e estava de saída.

- Boa noite, _madame_ Ana.

- Boa noite, Danielle.- saudou Ana-Lucia. – A Kate está aí?

- Sim, no banheiro escovando os dentes do menino.- respondeu Danielle apontando na direção dos gritos de James.

- Obrigada, Danielle.

- De nada, até amanhã _Madame._

Quando Danielle saiu, Ana-Lucia chamou da sala:

- Kate!

- Oi, Ana. Eu já estou indo!

De nada adiantaram os protestos de James Jr., ele logo estava em sua cama, de pijamas, embaixo dos cobertores, com cara de zangado, mas pronto para dormir.

- Boa noite, querido, amo você.- disse Kate dando um beijinho na testa franzida do filho.

Ela deixou o quarto e foi juntar-se à Ana na sala.

- Quer tomar um chá?- Kate ofereceu gentilmente.

- Sim, obrigada.

As duas sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha e Kate serviu o chá.

- E as meninas?

- Dormindo, eu saí rapidinho, mas não gosto de deixá-las muito tempo sozinhas, o Sawyer saiu com o Jack.

- È, eu sei.- respondeu Kate.

- Menina, o que deu no Jack para tirar folga do hospital e sair assim?

- Eu não sei, acho que ele está passando por algum tipo de crise.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos: - Como sempre! Ô homem que gosta de consertar as coisas, vive tão preocupada em fazer isso que esquece da própria família.

- Eu o amo assim mesmo.- disse Kate, pensativa.

- Hum, você está com ar sonhador hoje, o que aconteceu?- indagou Ana.

- Eu acho que estou grávida.- Kate respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

- Tem certeza?

- Ainda não, mas vou ter em breve.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Kate!

- Sim, mas eu queria que o Jack pudesse estar mais comigo se eu realmente for ter um bebê. O Sawyer pode ser um maluco, mas ele ficou do meu lado durante toda a minha gravidez e me ajudou a cuidar do James.

- Não se preocupe Kate, tenho certeza que o Jack vai ficar tão feliz se você estiver grávida, que vai passar mais tempo com você. Ele te ama, nunca o vi tão apaixonado, nem mesmo por mim.

Kate sorriu.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Só vim mesmo jogar um pouco de conversa fora, vou pra casa cuidar das minhas meninas. Boa noite, Kate.

- Boa noite, Ana.

Quando Ana-Lucia saiu. Kate pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem para Jack.

"Meu médico gostosão, não demore muito pra chegar, quero passar a noite inteira de chamego com você. Te amo, espero que se divirta bastante."

Depois de enviar a mensagem, ela largou o celular na mesa da cozinha e foi tomar um banho demorado para esperar Jack. Quando ele chegasse, teria uma grande surpresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia checou Malu no quarto dela, cobriu-a novamente com o lençol, beijou-lhe a testa e depois foi para o seu próprio quarto ver TV. Estava cochilando quando ouviu passos na sala. Levantou-se da cama, e indagou:

- Meu amor, é você? Já voltou?

- "Se acaso me quiseres, sou dessas mulheres que só dizem sim..."- cantarolou uma voz feminina grogue, na sala.

- _Mama_!- Ana-Lucia exclamou perplexa ao ver o estado em que sua mãe chegava ao seu apartamento.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

- Prefiro não comentar!- respondeu Raquel Cortez quando sua filha a interceptou na sala tarde da noite completamente embriagada.

- Ai _mama_, por que a senhora faz isso?- replicou Ana-Lucia, indignada. – Esse não é um bom exemplo para as crianças!

- Elas não estão aqui, _mi hija_!- disse Raquel dando de ombros, procurando mais bebida no mini-bar no canto direito da sala.

Ana-Lucia a impediu:

- Não, a senhora já bebeu demais hoje, vou lhe fazer um café.

Trôpega, Raquel assentiu e se jogou no sofá:

- Cadê o imprestável do seu marido?

- Ele foi dar uma volta com o Jack e alguns amigos.

Raquel deu uma risada: - Com o Jack? Oh, meu Deus e a mulher dele permitiu isso?

- E por que não permitiria?

- Ana-Lucia, _mi amor_, conheço seu marido e seu ex-marido e sei que um é água e o outro vinho, da pior qualidade devo acrescentar. Os dois juntos, não vai dar em boa coisa e quem vai sair perdendo é o Jack, com certeza.

_- Mama_, pare com isso, dê algum crédito pro meu marido, ele tem melhorado, está se esforçando para arranjar um emprego.

- Sim, ele está se esforçando desde que conheceu você. Mas eu não a culpo, meu anjo, é difícil resistir a um tipo másculo e vigoroso como seu marido, se eu o tivesse conhecido primeiro...

- _Mama!_- exclamou Ana-Lucia, quase deixando cair a xícara de café que ia servir para a mãe.

Raquel riu outra vez:

- Não precisa me olhar com esses olhinhos assustados, _cariño_, eu jamais daria em cima do seu marido, você é minha filha! Eu quis dizer apenas que não estou morta!

- Pra mim a senhora está viva até demais!- respondeu Ana-Lucia finalmente entregando o café a ela.

A "Sra." Cortez deu um pequeno gole no café, e disse à Ana-Lucia:

- Inscrevi você no concurso da Musa do Dharma Village 2007.

- O quê?- Ana-Lucia espantou-se. – Ficou maluca, _mama_? Eu não vou participar de um negócio desses.

- _Hija_, não é tão difícil de participar assim! Basta ter um bumbum empinado e saber fazer algo na cozinha, acredito que esses atributos você tenha!

- Mas _mama_, não estou interessada nisso! Tenho mais o que fazer!

- Kate irá participar.

- A Kate? Mas ela não me disse nada.

- Mas eu vi o nome dela nas inscrições.

- Mesmo assim, isso é ridículo! Eu não participaria de um negócio desses nem se...

- E se eu te contasse que a Cassidy também vai participar!

- Cassidy? Aquela lambisgóia vai participar? Mas ela nem é moradora do Dharma Village, só a irmã dela...

- Bom, a síndica aceitou que ela participasse no lugar da irmã dela. Quando vi o nome da Cassidy no meio das inscrições, pensei, Ana precisa desmoralizar aquela piranha da ex-mulher do Sawyer.

- Bom, vendo por esse ângulo, talvez eu devesse participar sim. A Cassidy é ridícula, péssima mãe, foi a pior esposa que o Sawyer já teve segundo ele mesmo, e é uma dona de casa terrível, não sabe fazer um simples espaguete. Coitada, vou acabar com ela!

As duas riram em tom conspiratório. Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulhão na sacada do apartamento. Ana-Lucia e sua mãe se entreolharam.

- Mas o que foi isso?- questionou Ana.

- Miau!- fez uma voz masculina.

- Esse gato tá muito estranho!- falou ela, já procurando por sua arma em uma gaveta com fundo falso na cozinha, foi até a sacada, estava escuro. Caminhou pé ante pé, com a arma perfeitamente engatilhada.

Raquel ficou na sala esperando ela voltar, ao contrário de Ana-Lucia, não parecia preocupada com o gato na sacada.

- Quem está aí?- indagou Ana-Lucia em tom autoritário. – Se não aparecer, eu juro que vou atirar!

- Por favor, não atire!- exclamou um vulto alto surgindo da escuridão, puxando outro mais baixo e esguio.

Ana-Lucia franziu a sobrancelha, abaixou a arma e ligou a luz da sacada.

- Eu posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Boone Carlyle, morador do sétimo andar, e Clementine, a filha mais velha de Sawyer se entreolharam.

- Desculpe, Ana.- disse Clementine. – Mas é que tio John não quer que eu namore o Boone, e parece que ele nos segue ou manda nos seguirem o tempo todo e nós pensamos que aqui na sacada do apartamento do papai seria o único ligar que ele não nos encontraria.

- Oh, muito inteligente, Clementine!- retrucou Ana-Lucia. – E depois o seu tio ia dizer que eu e o seu pai estávamos acobertando vocês aqui!

- Mas Ana...- pediu Clementine.

- Clemen, você já se perguntou por que o Locke não quer que namore o Boone? Será que é por que todo dia ele tem uma namorada diferente?

- Isso não é verdade!- disse Boone, mas logo se calou com um simples olhar ameaçador de Ana-Lucia.

- Acho melhor os dois irem para seus apartamentos, agora mesmo!

- Certo, boa noite Ana. Amanhã eu ligo pra você, Clemen.- ele foi dar um beijo na moça, mas Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços sobre o peito e pigarreou, por isso Boone limitou-se a beijá-la no rosto e saiu do apartamento, desejando boa noite a Raquel.

Clementine disse à Ana, depois que ele saiu:

- Eu posso dormir aqui, hoje?

- Você brigou com a Cassidy outra vez?

Clementine abaixou a cabeça.

- Está bem, pode sim, eu aviso a Cassidy que você está aqui.

A mocinha sorriu e abraçou Ana-Lucia.

- Está bem, não precisa me agradecer, Malu adora quando você dorme aqui.

- Antes de ir vê-la, eu vou dar um beijinho na Robin.

Ana assentiu e Clementine correu para o quarto dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Candy Shop/ 50 cent.**

O som do carro tocava alto enquanto Jack dirigia pelas ruas de Los Angeles despreocupadamente com seus barulhentos companheiros, Sawyer, Desmond e Hurley. O grupo havia tomado todas, mas Jack como estava dirigindo-se, tomou apenas uma latinha de cerveja no bar, ele queria se mostrar descontraído, mas não irresponsável, a irresponsabilidade seria demais para ele.

- Olha aquela morena ali!- exclamou Desmond ao ver uma figura alta de mini saia e meia arrastão preta, fumando um cigarro numa esquina.

- Dezzie, aquilo não é mulher não! È um travesti!- comentou Sawyer, rindo.

- Não, eu não acredito!- exclamou Desmond decepcionado.

- Pois pode acreditar!- emendou Hurley. – E ainda bem que estamos aqui com você, senão uma hora dessas você teria ido conversar com a "garota" e estaria literalmente ferrado!

Os quatro caíram na gargalhada. Jack checou o relógio de pulso, já estava com vontade de voltar para casa, para junto de sua linda esposa. Já havia feito loucuras suficientes naquela noite. Depois que deixaram o apartamento, os quatro foram à um bar de striptease cheio de loiras siliconadas, onde o médico bebeu uma cerveja, contou piadas, fingiu estar interessado naquelas mulheres turbinadas, apesar de seus pensamentos estarem totalmente voltados para um par de olhos verdes que o esperavam em casa. Portanto, já havia provado para si mesmo o que pretendia aquela noite: que era capaz de esquecer um pouco do trabalho e se divertir, mas que era incapaz de se esquecer de Kate um só minuto.

- Bem pessoal, acho que agora é hora de irmos pra casa!

- Mas já?- queixou-se Sawyer.

- Sim, acho que já bebemos o suficiente.

- _Dude_, você só tomou uma cerveja.- falou Hurley.

- Gente, será que eu bebi demais ou tem dois carros de polícia vindo com tudo em nossa direção?- indagou Desmond esfregando os olhos.

Nesse momento, o barulho ensurdecedor de sirenes encheu o ambiente. Não era imaginação de Desmond, dois carros de polícia cortaram a frente deles enquanto mais dois outros carros vinham por trás. Jack arregalou os olhos:

- O que está acontecendo?

Homens vestidos em ternos pretos, armados e com credenciais nas mãos desceram dos carros dizendo:

- FBI! FBI! Desçam do carro, agora mesmo!

Assustados, os quatro desceram do carro. Jack tentou se explicar para os agentes federais:

- Hey, o que está acontecendo? Eu sou o cirurgião-chefe do hospital St. Sebastian!

- È ele mesmo!- disse um homem para o outro.

- Sim, com certeza.- afirmou mais um.

- Do que estão falando?

- Olha seu guarda, eu juro que só tomei duas cervejas!- se explicava Sawyer com as mãos para o alto. – Será que eu posso dar um telefonema pra minha esposa?

- Cala a boca!- gritou um dos federais.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que está acontecendo!- insistiu Jack. – Por favor, me deixem mostrar meus documentos.

O policial assentiu e Jack foi buscar os documentos no porta-luvas, mas para desespero dele, os documentos não estavam lá.

- Eu pensei que os tivesse trazido, mas estão no meu apartamento.- explicou Jack.

Os dois homens armados em frente ao médico se entreolharam:

- È, ele sim!- disse um e o outro acrescentou, debochado:

- Vai mostrar seus documentos lá na prisão, doutor.

Desmond e Hurley nada diziam e sem saída, os quatro foram colocados em uma viatura e levados para a delegacia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou com o som estridente da campainha zumbindo em seus ouvidos. Levantou-se da cama de um salto e vestiu o robe cor-de-rosa, correndo para atender a porta. Olhou para o relógio de parede da sala, já eram quatro da manhã e Jack ainda não havia voltado.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Ana-Lucia.

- O que foi?- indagou com o coração aos pulos, temendo que algo grave tivesse acontecido com Jack.

- Acabei de receber uma ligação do Sawyer, ele, o Jack e os outros foram presos.

- Como é que é?

- È uma longa história, Kate! Pegue o James e deixe no meu apartamento porque nós vamos para a delegacia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E aí? È a sua primeira vez, bonitão?- indagou a Jack um sujeito muito suspeito dentro da cela.

O médico fez cara de pânico e Sawyer correu em seu auxílio.

- Sai fora, cara!

- Ah, desculpe, não sabia que ele estava acompanhado.

- Pois é, rapa fora!- falou Sawyer se colocando ao lado de Jack como um guarda-costas.

- _Dude_, a Libby vai me matar quando souber que eu fui preso!- exclamou Hurley.

- Que bom que eu não sou casado.- comentou Desmond. – A primeira coisa que eu irei fazer quando sair daqui vai ser tomar uma dose bem forte de uísque pra esquecer essa loucura toda!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- E por que eles ainda não foram soltos?- bradou Ana-Lucia para toda a delegacia ouvir, mostrando autoridade.

- Mas é que os agentes federais...

- Eu estou me lixando para os agentes federais, eu sou da tropa de elite e nunca vi história mais estapafúrdia do que essa de meu ex-marido, que é um importante neuro-cirurgião ter sido confundido com um criminoso da máfia italiana.

O delegado deu de ombros e mostrou a Ana-Lucia e Kate, uma foto do tal criminoso em questão. As duas se seguraram para não rir, apesar de ser uma situação tensa. O tal criminoso que se chamava Antonio Berdinazzi era o clone de Jack.

- Então, como as senhoras podem ver...

- Não interessa se ele é parecido!- disse Kate devolvendo a foto para o delegado. – O que importa é que meu marido não é criminoso e precisa ser solto imediatamente.

O homem concordou e com um gesto, chamou o carcereiro, que alguns minutos depois voltou com os quatro, ainda com expressões assustadas nos rostos.

- Ana-Lucia!- disse Sawyer dengoso, antes de se atirar nos braços da esposa e ficar abraçado a ela como um garotinho assustado.

- Jack, o que fizeram com você?- indagou Kate abraçando Jack.

- Prefiro não comentar.- respondeu ele, abraçando-a de volta.

- Òtimo, ninguém pra me abraçar!- reclamou Desmond quando viu uma bela policial assinando uns papéis, na mesa do delegado, seu crachá dizia Oficial Penélope Widmore. Ela piscou para ele e Desmond disse: - Com licença, boa noite para todos!

- Gente, eu também vou indo.- anunciou Hurley. – Tenho que chegar no Dharma antes que a Libby desconfie que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Sinto muito Hugo, mas eu avisei pra ela que você estava aqui e ela já deve estar vindo te pegar.- falou Ana.

- Traidora!- resmungou ele, saindo da delegacia.

- Vamos pra casa Ana, por favor, eu não gosto de delegacias.- disse Sawyer ainda abraçado a ela.

- Nós vamos sim, querido, fica calmo tá! Respira fundo, amor!

- Vamos Jack.- disse Kate segurando a mão do marido.

Ana-Lucia assinou alguns papéis e eles deixaram a delegacia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quando chegaram ao Dharma Village, o dia já estava clareando, os casais despediram-se à porta de seus respectivos apartamentos. Sawyer se jogou no sofá quando entrou na sala e pegou um susto porque sua sogra estava dormindo em um deles.

- Raquel?

- Humpf!- ela resmungou no sonho.

Ana fez um gesto para que ele fizesse silêncio e o chamou para o quarto. Ela checou Robin no berço, verificando se a fralda estava seca e depois disse a Sawyer, vendo o olhar triste dele.

- Oh bebê, não fica assim! Meu coração tá doendo de te ver assim!

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de delegacias, me lembra os velhos tempos!- ele comentou fazendo beicinho.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas agora você está em casa, comigo, com seu amorzinho. E eu vou cuidar de você.- ela começou a despir a camisa dele, botão por botão até desnudar-lhe o peito forte e sarado. Sawyer suspirou quando ela passou língua pela pele dele, envolvendo os mamilos masculinos. – Eu vou dar banho em você, te deixar bem calminho.

Sawyer se levantou da cama e a tomou nos braços, todos dormiam e eles não seriam interrompidos. No banheiro ele a colocou no chão e ambos tiraram toda a roupa, entrando no chuveiro. Ana ligou o jato de água morna sobre eles enquanto se abraçavam e beijavam sem parar.

Tocavam-se ao mesmo tempo, em suas partes mais íntimas, gemendo de prazer. Mas quando Sawyer a ergueu do chão para possuir seu corpo, o chorinho de Robin vindo do quarto se fez audível no banheiro. Sawyer a encostou na parede fria de azulejos, sua testa presa a dela, a respiração entrecortada. Ana respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os hormônios e um segundo depois saiu do chuveiro, se enxugando rapidamente com uma toalha e se envolvendo num roupão.

- _Mama_ já vai, meu amor, não chora!

Sawyer encostou a cabeça na parede, frustrado, e mudou a chave de energia do chuveiro para água fria, deixando o líquido gelado cair propositadamente abaixo da cintura.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do banho, Jack foi até a cozinha e tomou uma xícara de café preparada por Kate. Estava com uma expressão desolada.

- Meu amor, não fica assim! Não importa o que os outros digam de você, pra mim você é o "cara". Eu não preciso de um homem que fique cometendo atitudes irresponsáveis para me impressionar. Você é responsável, cuidadoso, solidário com as pessoas e lindo! Eu só preciso que você passe mais tempo comigo, só isso!

Jack ergueu o rosto.

- Eu sei, baby. Mas é que sei lá, eu precisava provar isso pra mim mesmo, só que acabou dando tudo errado.

- Oh não, não pense assim, já teve sua aventura maluca, agora pode curtir comigo.

O olhar dela era malicioso e Jack disse:

- Vamos para o quarto.

- Na verdade.- disse Kate. – James não está aqui, ele está dormindo na casa do pai.- ela passou as mãos pelas coxas sensualmente e sentou em uma cadeira, de frente para ele, cruzando e descruzando as pernas, mostrando a ele que não usava nada por debaixo da saia escura.

Àquela visão tão íntima deixou Jack excitado de imediato. Ele levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e se agachou diante de Kate abrindo as pernas dela e beijando-lhe as coxas macias. Kate segurou-se na cadeira sabendo o que viria a seguir e gemeu:

- Vem me amar, meu mafioso italiano!

Jack quis rir da piada dela, mas não se desconcentrou do que ia fazer, apenas pensou consigo que sua crise existencial terminara, porque para Kate, ele era o "cara"!

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A véspera de natal finalmente chegou, e com esta data veio o tão esperado concurso da "Musa de Natal Dharma Village". Durante todos os dias que antecederam o concurso, Kate se preparou para ganhar em grande estilo com a ajuda de Rose.

Ana-Lucia também se preparou, mas não estava muito certa de sua vitória porque Raquel ao invés de ajudá-la passava mais tempo enchendo a cara em algum bar com algum _"chico muy caliente"_ como ela costumava dizer e Ana tinha que dar conta de tudo, do trabalho, do apartamento, das crianças e da preparação para o concurso, isso porque Sawyer não colaborava muito e tinha horas em que ela ficava realmente zangada com o marido.

Clementine rompera com Boone e passava a maior do tempo a chorar sua desgraça, Ana-Lucia estava pedindo aos céus para que a enteada arranjasse outro namorado e voltasse a ser a rebelde de sempre.

Naquela manhã fria de domingo, Kate tinha acabado de pôr pra fora todo o café da manhã quando Jack a abordou no banheiro e a viu muito pálida.

- Meu amor, o que houve?

- Nada.- Kate mentiu, ainda não queria contar para ele sobre sua gravidez, seria uma surpresa de natal.

- Você estava vomitando?- ele perguntou com interesse médico.

- Só um pouquinho, acho que comi algo que me fez mal quando o levei o James ao shopping ontem.

- Tem certeza?

- Certeza absoluta.- ela escovou os dentes e depois deu um beijinho nele indo para a cozinha. Encontrou Sawyer debruçado sobre o jornal de domingo, lendo com interesse e rindo.

- Bom dia, sardenta.- ele saudou quando a viu na cozinha, erguendo levemente a vista do jornal.

- Bom dia, Sawyer, você não tem casa não?

- Ah não enche e olha esse negócio aqui que eu tô lendo.- disse ele, fazendo pouco caso dela.

Kate foi até ele e notou que ele não estava lendo o Times e sim o jornal de fofocas do condomínio. Ela leu a manchete em letras garrafais:

- Benjamin Linus flagrado em boate gay!- Kate conteve o riso. – Ah, mas isso eu sempre desconfiei.

Sawyer deu uma gostosa gargalhada:

- Também casado com aquela megera da síndica, já era de se esperar. Ela é bonita, de boca fechada, ô mulherzinha intragável!

- Mesmo? Pois saiba que ela é a favorita para o concurso da musa do natal esta noite.

- Ah que nada, Ana vai ganhar!

- Ana? Mas eu nem sabia que ela estava participando.

- Por que? Você está?

- Sim, mas se quer saber não tô levando isso a sério.

- Pensei que fosse mais competitiva sardenta, ainda mais depois de saber que a Juliet andou mandando mensagens eróticas para o celular do seu marido.

- Como é que é?

- Sawyer!- bradou Jack à entrada da cozinha, muito zangado. – Como você soube disso?

- Você contou pro Hurley, ele contou pro Arzt, que comentou com a Danielle e agora todo mundo está sabendo até lá em Paris.

- Quando é que você pretendia me contar, Shephard?- indagou Kate, lívida de raiva.

- Kate, eu não dei a mínima para aquelas mensagens ridículas, apaguei tudo!

- Se você não deletou geral as mensagens ainda estão na lixeira.

- Me deixa ver!

- Kate...

- Jack, me dá a p do celular!

A contragosto Jack entregou o celular para Kate, dizendo a Sawyer:

- Muito obrigado!

- De nada, pra isso que estou aqui!- respondeu ele, cínico.

Kate checou as mensagens, começou a ler e caiu na risada:

- Ai meu Deus, que coisa ridícula! "Quero ser o seu...se você colocar na minha...e beijar o meu...oh, Deus!- ela deletou todas as mensagens da lixeira em definitivo.

- Eu não te disse? Isso é ridículo, você não precisava ter lido.

- Ah, mas aquela lambisgóia vai me pagar, eu vou acabar com ela hoje no concurso!

Ana-Lucia entrou na sala nesse exato momento carregando Robin, seguida por Malu, James e Clementine. Danielle entrou logo atrás dela com um aspirador de pó e começou a limpar a sala.

- Danielle, o que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Kate. – Hoje é domingo e você está de folga.

- Eu sei _Madame_ Kate, mas eu não tenho nada para fazer em casa, minha filhinha viajou para Paris com o padrinho.- ela disse dramaticamente, enxugando uma lágrima. – Agora tudo o que eu tenho é o meu trabalho, vou passar o natal sozinha, não fui convidada para nenhum amigo secreto...

Malu ergueu um pote cheio de pedaços de papel.

- Mas eu coloquei seu nome Dani, no amigo secreto.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh!- fizeram todos, a comoção na sala foi geral.

- Vamos fazer logo esse sorteio que eu estou ansiosa!- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Eu não vou participar.- disse Clementine se jogando no sofá. – Não tenho mais razão para viver.

- Cinqüenta pratas são suficientes?- perguntou Sawyer tirando uma nota de cinqüenta do bolso.

Clementine olhou para a nota e pôs a mão no rosto num gesto dramático e exagerado.

- Oh não, adeus mundo cruel!

- Ana, me dá mais cinqüenta.- pediu Sawyer e Ana virou de costas para ele, para que pegasse o dinheiro no bolso da calça jeans. – Toma aqui, Clemen, acho que 100 por enquanto é suficiente para acabar com o seu martírio.

- Obrigada, papai.- disse a adolescente, muito esperta, guardando o dinheiro no bolso.

- Oh não, não podemos fazer o sorteio, tá faltando a mamãe!- falou Ana-Lucia.

- Pois não está mais.- anunciou Raquel entrando no apartamento, vestida com uma roupa para lá de espalhafatosa, de mãos dadas com um homem alto, moreno e muito forte. – Pessoal, esse é o meu novo namorado, Mr. Eko.

Jack e Sawyer prenderam o riso diante da cara pasma de Ana-Lucia para o novo namorado de sua mãe. Ana tentou ser simpática.

- Olá, como vai?

- Eko, está é minha filha Ana-Lucia.

- Encantado.- respondeu ele com voz aveludada.

Sawyer cochichou com Jack:

- Já pensou pegar uma surra dessa cara? Nunca mais vou fazer troça da minha sogra novamente.

- O senhor pretende passar o natal conosco?- indagou Ana. – Podemos incluir seu nome no amigo secreto.

- Agradeço, mas não será necessário. O natal é um feriado capitalista e consumista, devíamos era jejuar nessa data e abrir nossos corações para o próximo!

- Oh, Eko, isso foi tão profundo!- elogiou Raquel beijando-o na frente de todos de um jeito lascivo.

Clementine começou a rir, e Kate cobriu os olhos de James e Malu para que não vissem a cena.

- Gente, vamos ao sorteio então, já que estão todos aqui.- disse Ana-Lucia, muito embaraçada com a atitude da mãe, entregando Robin para Sawyer.

Maria Luísa sacudiu os papeizinhos, toda contente, e um por um foram tirando seus nomes.

- Filho da mãe!- praguejou Sawyer quando tirou o seu.

- O que foi, baby?- indagou Ana.

- Nada amor, tá tudo certo!

- Bem, eu acho que por enquanto é só!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Nos vemos mais tarde na festa de natal do condomínio.

- O Sawyer me contou que você está concorrendo à musa do natal.

- È verdade, mas não se incomode comigo Kate, eu não estou levando isso a sério, só estou fazendo pirraça com a cara da...- ela interrompeu a si mesma ao ver que Clementine estava olhando para ela. Ela pegou o bebê dos braços de Sawyer novamente e saiu puxando a filha Malu, acompanhada por Raquel, Eko e Clementine.

Daniellle olhou para o casal que saía e falou:

- Lá em Paris teve a história de uma anã que se casou com um homem mais alto do que o namorado da _Madame_ Raquel.

- E daí, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Kate.

- Daí que depois do casamento eles passaram três dias sem sair de casa, sem ver ninguém.

- E por quê?- indagou Sawyer.

- Não faço a menor idéia!- respondeu Danielle voltando a se concentrar no seu serviço.

Kate olhou para James que jogava videogame.

- James, você já escovou os dentes?

- Não, escovar os dentes é um hábito capitalista.- respondeu o menino.

- Capitalista ou não, você vai escovar os dentes agora, anda logo menino!- ela pôs o menino nos ombros como sempre e o levou para o banheiro enquanto ele esperneava.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Crianças!

- Não pensa em ter filhos com a Kate, doutor?

- Sim, eu penso, mas acho que agora está muito cedo. Nos casamos há dois anos e eu ainda quero curtir muito antes de me preocupar com um bebê outra vez, além disso nós já temos o seu filho que dá trabalho por mil.

Kate, naquele exato momento passou para ir à área de serviço buscar a toalha de James, ouviu tudo e sentiu-se triste. Então seu marido não queria ter um filho com ela? Respirando fundo, ela voltou para o banheiro onde estava James.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Horas mais tarde, ela estava se arrumando para sua grande apresentação no condomínio enquanto Jack fingia ler uma revista em quadrinhos de James, na verdade estava lendo um artigo médico escondido embaixo da revista para que Kate não visse.

- Amor.- disse ela.

- Sim?

- Será que você poderia preparar a vitamina do James?

- Ele não gosta do meu jeito de preparar vitamina, diz que eu coloco muito mel, é melhor você fazer.

Kate virou-se para ele com um olhar enigmático:

- Ele não gosta ou é você que não tem paciência de fazer do jeito que ele gosta? Quando me casei com você, achei que gostasse de crianças já que você tem uma filha.

- Mas eu adoro crianças, por que está falando assim?

- Não sei, ultimamente tenho achado você insensível.

- Jesus, Kate! O que está acontecendo com você? Se vai ficar tão zangada, eu preparo a vitamina do garoto agora mesmo.

- Não precisa preparar se não quiser.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi para a cozinha preparar a vitamina de James, porém, quando terminou o procurou por todos os cantos da casa, mas o menino não estava lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hummmm, isso foi tão bom!- gemeu Ana-Lucia, nua embaixo dos lençóis enroscada no marido.

Sawyer sorriu acariciando os cachos dela.

- Finalmente um tempo a sós, que bom que sua mãe estava sóbria hoje para tomar conta das crianças.

Ana beijou-o nos lábios e levantou-se da cama, procurando sua roupa.

- Onde você vai, amor?

- Vou ver as crianças, mamãe pode estar sóbria, mas não confio em deixar as meninas com ela mais do que meia hora, ainda mais na companhia do novo namorado dela.

- Pois ele me pareceu um bom sujeito.

Vestida, Ana saiu do quarto e encontrou sua mãe dormindo no sofá, estatelada. Nem sinal das meninas.

- Malu!- Ana-Lucia chamou vendo que o carrinho de Robin estava vazio. – Clementine! – a garota também não estava lá.

Raquel acordou com os gritos de Ana-Lucia.

- O que foi _hija_, por que está gritando?

- _Mama_, cadê as crianças?

- Estão aqui, oras, vendo desenhos. Depois que o Eko foi embora eu cochilei, mas...

- Ai meu Deus, cadê as minhas filhas?- Ana começou a entrar em pânico, checando todos os cantos da casa.

Sawyer apareceu na sala só de short e ajudou-a a procurar, mas nada.

- Será que a Clementine levou as meninas para dar uma volta sem avisar?- indagou Sawyer, preocupado.

A campainha tocou. Ana-Lucia correu para atender já imaginando o tamanho da bronca que daria em Clementine por ter sumido com as meninas. Mas era Jack, segurando um copo de vitamina.

- O James está aqui?

Ana-Lucia colocou a mão no peito, nervosa.

- Ai meu Deus, alguém sumiu com nossos filhos!

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7- Final

Duas horas depois, Clementine abanava Ana-Lucia com uma revista na sala do apartamento de Jack e Kate. As crianças ainda estavam desaparecidas e ela estava muito preocupada com sua madrasta, que ficava cada vez mais pálida a cada minuto que passava.

Kate já havia feito quinhentos telefonemas e não conseguira nenhuma pista das crianças, assim como Ana-Lucia também estava em pânico e de repente começou a passar mal sentindo uma enorme ânsia de vômito, correu para o banheiro.

- _Madame_ Kate!- chamou Danielle preocupada. – Ela não me parece bem _Madame_ Ana, não seria melhor que eu preparasse um chá para ela?

Ana-Lucia não respondeu e Clementine assentiu que Danielle poderia fazer o chá. Jack, Sawyer e Raquel entraram no apartamento naquele momento, Ana-Lucia se levantou de um salto do sofá.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua_, mama_!- ela bradou, apontando o dedo para o rosto da mãe.

- Minha culpa? Do que está falando Ana-Lucia?

- Só pode ter sido aquele homem estranho que você trouxe para nosso apartamento. Ele sumiu com as crianças!

Raquel abriu a boca, horrorizada com o que a filha estava dizendo:

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Ana-Lucia? Como pode desconfiar do Eko assim? Ele é uma excelente pessoa!

_- Madre_, quanto tempo a senhora o conhece?

- Algumas semanas, mas o suficiente para saber que ele não seria capaz de seqüestrar meus netos, ele já foi até padre! Ele é um homem muito honesto e correto.

- Isso é o que ele quer que a senhora pense...

- Calma, Ana!- pediu Sawyer abraçando a esposa.

- Minhas meninas sumiram Sawyer! O que eu vou fazer?- ela desabou em prantos nos braços dele.

Jack franziu o cenho, também estava muito preocupado com as crianças.

- Onde está, Kate?- ele perguntou.

- Ela não estava se sentindo bem...- comentou Clementine.

Jack imediatamente foi atrás dela, encontrou-a no quarto, sentada na cama, com o semblante pálido e os olhos marejados.

- Amor...- ele chamou.

Kate disse a ele:

- Onde está o meu bebê, Jack? Meu garotinho!

- Kate, só faz algumas horas que as crianças sumiram, talvez elas estejam brincando de esconde-esconde conosco, nós iremos encontrá-las.

- Você não se importa, não é?

- Não me importo com o quê?- ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Com o meu filho.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa absurda dessas?

- Não se importa com Maria Luísa também, assim como não se importaria se soubesse que...

Jack estava chocado com as acusações de Kate.

- Se soubesse o que?

- Nada.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Diga-me Kate, diga agora!

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele:

- Eu estou grávida!

- Grávida?- indagou Jack, surpreso.

- O que foi? Não gostou de saber disso?

- Kate, eu...

- Jack, eu ouvi você dizendo pro Sawyer que não queria ter filhos comigo, portanto não se incomode em...

Jack explodiu:

- Jesus Kate! Os hormônios da gravidez devem ser os responsáveis por esse seu comportamento, só pode! Acredita mesmo que eu não ia querer ter um filho com você? Eu te amo, baby. Você entendeu tudo errado! Eu disse pro Sawyer que não estávamos planejando ter mais filhos agora porque nós temos o James e ele é um menino que precisa de muita atenção, mas isso não significa que eu não queira ter filhos com você ou que eu não goste do seu filho. Por favor, acredite em mim!

Kate caiu em prantos, e abraçou o marido:

- Oh Deus, sinto muito Jack, eu também te amo! Mas estou desesperada para encontrar o meu filho!

- Nós vamos encontrar as crianças, querida, eu tenho certeza!

Danielle bateu na porta do quarto.

- _Monsieur_ Jack, _Madame_ Kate!

Jack abriu a porta de imediato.

- As crianças foram encontradas!

Os dois saíram correndo para fora do apartamento e encontraram todos no corredor, atônitos, olhando para Eko que trazia a pequena Robin nos braços acompanhado por James e Maria Luísa.

- Eu sabia que foi ele!- gritou Ana-Lucia. – Esse homem roubou nossos filhos!- ela correu para pegar suas filhas. Kate pegou James no colo.

- Na verdade, senhora, eu encontrei as crianças tentando pegar carona não muito longe daqui. Achei estranho eles estarem sozinhos e fui perguntar por que estavam ali. Agora, eu acredito que as crianças possam explicar melhor.

Jack pegou Maria Luísa no colo e Ana-Lucia percebeu que a menina estava com a mochila nas costas, assim como James e no carrinho de Robin também havia uma sacola.

- Mas o que é isso?- indagou Sawyer compreendendo os olhares da esposa.

- Nós íamos fugir de casa, pai.- confessou James.

- Fugir? Mas fugir por quê?- questionou Kate.

- Porque vocês estão sempre brigando.- falou Malu. – O papai vive brigando com o Sawyer e ninguém dá atenção pra gente. Por isso pegamos a Robin e resolvemos fugir.

- È!- concordou James. – Ela ainda é muito pequena e nós não queríamos que ela sofresse como a gente.

- E para onde iriam?- perguntou Raquel.

- A gente ia viajar pelo mundo.- respondeu Maria Luísa.

Os quatro sentiram-se muito mal perante seus filhos, como tinham sido egoístas todo esse tempo. Kate porque só se preocupava se Jack estava em casa ou não e acabava deixando James de lado, Jack porque trabalhava demais e não dava atenção à filha. Sawyer porque passava a maior parte do tempo vendo TV e paquerando as vizinhas ao invés de ter respeito verdadeiro por seu casamento e passar um pouco mais de tempo com James, ou levar Robin ao parquinho. Ana-Lucia porque estava se comportando como Jack, trabalhando demais, apesar de tê-lo criticado tanto quando ainda eram casados. Todos estavam errados.

Ana pediu desculpas à Eko:

- Por favor, me perdoe Sr. Eko, eu estava desesperada com o desaparecimento das crianças, não devia tê-lo acusado desse jeito. Acho que o senhor é o melhor namorado que _mama_ já teve em muito tempo.

- Tudo bem, sem ressentimentos.- ele respondeu, e Raquel o abraçou, orgulhosa dele.

- Quanto a vocês dois, precisamos ter uma conversinha.- disse Jack para James e Malu.

Alguns minutos depois, estavam os quatro com os filhos na sala de jantar do apartamento de Sawyer e Ana.

- Crianças, os adultos brigam, isso faz parte da vida, mas não quer dizer que não amamos vocês.- disse Ana-Lucia, ninando Robin junto ao peito.

- Sim, é verdade.- concordou Jack. – E eu prometo que eu e o Sawyer vamos brigar menos, está bem assim?

- Vocês serão amigos de verdade?- indagou James, sentado no colo de Kate.

Jack e Sawyer se olharam com animosidade.

- Bem, nós vamos tentar não é, doutor?

Jack sorriu e beijou carinhosamente a face de Malu que estava em seu colo.

- E você vai passar mais tempo comigo, _papa_?- perguntou a menina para ele.

- Sim, eu prometo.

- E como a Robin ainda não sabe falar, eu prometo que vou levá-la ao parquinho todos os dias.- disse Sawyer, acariciando a cabecinha loira da filha.

- Eu acho isso muito bom.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Desde que você prometa não paquerar as babás e outras mães no parque.

- Meu amor, que absurdo dizer isso! Sabe que eu só amo você.- ele a beijou levemente nos lábios.

- E eu prometo que vou passar bastante tempo com o meu fofinho.- Kate beijou James. – E com o irmãozinho ou irmãzinha dele que vai nascer.

- Você está grávida!- exclamou Sawyer. – Finalmente deu uma dentro, hein doutor?

Jack olhou irritado para ele e James lembrou:

- Hey, vocês prometeram ser amigos.

Nesse momento, Rose entrou no apartamento esbaforida.

- Gente, tá na hora!

- Hora do quê?- perguntou Jack.

- Tá na hora do concurso da musa do edifício! Vocês estão atrasadas, meninas!

- Peraí, vocês duas se inscreveram mesmo nisso?- questionou Jack.

- Longa história.- respondeu Kate. – Vamos Ana!- ela chamou a amiga que entregou seu bebê para Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meia hora depois, o concurso já tinha iniciado e todas as candidatas estavam se saindo bem, mas Juliet sabia que venceria ainda mais porque preparara uma surpresinha para desmoralizar Kate.

Quando a entrada de Kate foi apresentada ao som de uma canção ritmada de Madonna, ela entrou triunfal fazendo seu desfile. Ana-Lucia já tinha se apresentado e batia palmas junto com Jack, Sawyer e as crianças. Boone e Clementine tinham feito as pazes e trocavam carinhos na pista de dança.

Kate desfilou garbosa enquanto Rose narrava todas as qualidades dela enquanto mulher, esposa e mãe. Juliet esperou para que seu plano desse certo quando Kate parou embaixo de alguns balões da decoração e ia puxar um fio que faria cair um balde de tinta roxa em cima dela, mas as crianças notaram que havia algo estranho, e antes que Juliet pudesse completar seu plano, James e Malu deram um puxão forte no fio que mudou de direção e cobriu Juliet de tinta roxa dos pés à cabeça.

A música parou de repente e todos ficaram olhando embasbacados para Juliet e rindo muito. Ela ficou furiosa e saiu gritando de ódio do salão de festas do condomínio. Alguns minutos depois, Rose anunciou a nova musa Dharma Village 2007, Kate Shephard.

Kate ficou toda feliz e pulou no colo de Jack, beijando-o em comemoração enquanto o casal foi envolvido por uma cascata de papel picado. Como prêmio, Kate ganhou mil dólares em compras numa das butiques mais caras da cidade.

Ana-Lucia também não saiu perdendo, ficou em segundo lugar e foi eleita a nova síndica do prédio já que todos andavam insatisfeitos com Juliet.

Depois da comemoração no salão de festas do prédio, a família se reuniu no apartamento de Jack e Kate para a ceia de natal e a entrega de presentes. Kate tirou Malu, e deu-lhe de presente um par de partins; Malu tirou sua mãe e a presenteou com uma camisola sexy, que Ana-Lucia corou quando viu. A menina justificou que foi sua avó quem escolhera; Ana tirou Danielle e a presenteou com um livro, intitulado: "Exercite sua memória" para que ela não esquecesse mais os finais de suas histórias; Danielle tirou Raquel e a presenteou com uma bolsa brilhosa cafonérrima que a ex-policial simplesmente adorou. Dentro da bolsa havia algemas compradas no sexy shop para que Raquel usasse com o namorado, ela gostou da idéia.

O amigo secreto estava quase no fim. Raquel tirou James e comprou para o garoto um jogo de videogame de seu desenho favorito. James tirou seu pai e deu para ele um pote novo de creme de barbear junto com uma camisa, escrito: "Mulher boa é aquela que a gente tem em casa"! Ana-Lucia amou o presente.

Agora só faltava Jack, Sawyer o tinha tirado. Levantou-se do sofá e fez um gesto solene para Jack, segurando um embrulho em suas mãos.

- Antes de entregar seu presente doutor, eu queria dizer que não importa o que aconteça, você é o cara e sempre seremos amigos. Te amo, homem! Feliz Natal!

Sorrindo, Jack deu um abraço caloroso em Sawyer, devidamente registrado em foto por James.

- Abre! Abre!- todo mundo fez o coro.

Incentivado, Jack abriu o presente, mas ficou horrorizado com o que viu.

- Filho da mãe, desgraçado!- berrou correndo atrás de Sawyer.

- È natal doutor, não se esqueça!- gritou Sawyer fugindo dele. – Tempo de paz entre os homens de boa vontade.

- O que o Sawyer deu para ele?- Kate indagou.

- Prefiro não comentar!- respondeu Raquel que havia ajudado o genro com o presente.

- Ninguém merece esses dois!- comentou Ana-Lucia.

Kate riu:

- Mais um natal em família! Vamos brindar!

- Sim, à muitos natais futuros juntos!- respondeu Ana.

THE END


End file.
